These Cracks In My Heart
by sunnyontheheights
Summary: More happened in the Crystal Cave beneath Ba-Sing-Se than was written down in the history books. Zuko and Katara share a moment so strong it may heal the cracks in both of their hearts… and open new ones so deep nothing will ever be able to fill them again. Zutara, one-shot.
1. These Cracks In My Heart

**This is a scene from my other Legend of Korra fanfiction "Finally I See You", but I put so much time and love into it I had to post it separately as a Zutara piece. The heat and chemistry between these two is so perfect, I am so heartbroken it was never made canon in the series. **

**I hope you guys love them in this as much as me. Peace to you. :)**

* * *

"Yet nothing can to nothing fall,  
Nor any place be empty quite;  
Therefore I think my breast hath all  
Those pieces still, though they be not unite;  
And now, as broken glasses show  
A hundred lesser faces, so  
My rags of heart can like, wish, and adore,  
But after one such love, can love no more."  
― John Donne,

* * *

Katara stood in the silence of the cave, trying to meditate to still her racing heart. The pale light of the crystals illuminated her face and clothes, bathing her whole body in an eerie green light. A rumble from overhead made her eyes snap upward. The earthen trapdoor high above her squealed aside, and figures emerged from the shadows above.

"You've got company," sneered a voice she recognized as one of the Dai Li agents. Someone yelped in pain as the two earthbenders shoved him into the hole. A horribly familiar grunt sounded as the young man crashed to the cave floor. Katara froze.

"Zuko!"

He pushed himself to his knees, and looked at her. There was something defeated in his shadowed eyes. The cave door rumbled closed, and the only light in the cave became the soft green crystals once again.

The two of them stared at each other for a moment. Katara tensed, preparing herself for an attack. But Zuko only turned away, his back to her. Katara stared at him for a moment. Fury laced her blood. Fury for all the things he had done to her in the past, to Aang, to her brother.

"Why did they throw you down here?" she demanded, taking an angry step toward him.

Silence.

"Oh, wait. Let me guess. So that when Aang shows up to help me you can finally have him in your little Fire Nation clutches."

Zuko shifted his weight to glance back at her. Something glimmered behind his golden gaze, something she couldn't put her finger on. Then he turned around once more, silent as the grave. Somehow, his silence only frustrated her all the more. How dare he pretend to take the high ground! He deserved of this, he deserved her fury, he deserved to be locked down here to listen to his greatest enemy tear him to pieces.

"You're a terrible person, you know that?" she growled. "Always following us! Hunting the Avatar. Trying to capture the world's last hope for peace. But what do you care? You're the Firelord's son. Spreading war and violence and hatred is in your blood."

She didn't know why she was trying to cut him so, to wound him with her words, but her heart raced with a rage she hadn't felt in a long time.

"You don't know what you're talking about," he muttered.

"I don't!" she exploded, yet also pleased she had gotten a rise out of him. "How dare you. You have no idea what this war has put me through." To her horror, her eyes began to burn. She turned away, her knees buckling. She knelt on the cave floor, hugging her arms to her chest, and dipped her head to her knees. Tears welled in her blue eyes. "Me personally," she whispered. She took a shuddering breath, reaching up to press her fingers against the cool sapphire stone of her necklace. "The Fire Nation took my mother away from me."

She rested her forehead against her knees, all her anger and urge to torment him vanishing. Her shoulders shook with barely restrained sobs. Tears dampened the threadbare fabric of her dress.

"I'm sorry," said a soft voice. Far too soft to have come from Zuko's lips. His voice sounded strangely broken. "That's something we have in common."

Katara froze. Then, slowly, she lifted her head. She slid her eyes back to where he sat, his body half turned toward her now. With a trembling hand, she scrubbed at her waterlogged eyes.

"Wh… what to you mean?"

Zuko rose, and crossed the cave toward her. Katara tensed, but he only settled down next to her, a hair's breadth away. She could feel the warmth from his body, and instead of feeling threatened, a strange sort of tingle arose in her stomach. She should inch away, she knew, but she remained where she was.

"My mother was taken from me when I was very young," he whispered. "I never knew what happened to her." He lowered his head, resting it on his knees just as she had done only moments before. "I never even got to say goodbye."

Katara felt her heart squeeze a little. Fresh tears welled behind her eyes, but she pressed them back. Without thinking about the consequences of her actions, she reached out and laid a hand over his arm. Briefly distracted by the firmness of the muscles beneath her palm, she whispered,

"I didn't, either."

He tensed for a moment. Then, slowly, he raised his head and settled his hand over hers. His was large, and warm. Katara felt her heartbeat pick up.

"I'm… sorry for all the grief I've put you through," he murmured. He turned to look at her, and her breath caught at the way the green light played off his golden eyes. Even his scar didn't look so dramatic in this soft glow. She resisted the urge to reach forward and tuck the loose strands of black hair away from his eyes. His hand tightened over hers, and he lowered his gaze. "I've always thought capturing the Avatar was the only way to restore my honor." He took a shaky breath. "There's nothing I want more in the world than to regain my father's love again."

Katara's heart broke for him. She pressed her other hand over his larger one, sandwiching it, and laced her fingers through his. "You shouldn't have to earn your father's love," she whispered. "He should love you because you're his son. Honor shouldn't come before your own flesh and blood."

"You obviously don't know my family."

"But Zuko, surely there's another way you could prove yourself to him?"

"There's nothing he wants more than absolute power. And Avatar stands in the way of that. If I'm to regain any sort of favor in his eyes, I've got to help him remove that obstacle."

Katara stiffened. He felt it, and turned to her. Seeing the tears still shimmering in her blue eyes, he reached a hesitant hand forward, laying it against her cheek. Without thinking about it, she leaned into the touch, feeling her eyes close.

"I don't want to hurt you, Katara," he whispered. "I never meant to in the first place. You and your brother weren't my targets." His mouth tipped a little, in a slight smile. "I've always admired your fire. Even when we fight, even when I beat you, you keep your spunk." He slid his other hand over hers, so their joined hands made a kind of stack on his knee. "Don't ever lose that, okay?"

Katara tried to smile. It turned out watery and strained. "I'll try not to," she whispered. Slowly, she stood. She sighed, her back to him now, and lowered her head. "I'm sorry I yelled at you before."

He stood too, coming to stand behind her. "It doesn't matter."

Katara hesitated a moment. "It's just that, for so long, whenever I would imagine the face of the enemy… it was your face."

Silence.

"My face," he whispered. She turned to see him brush his fingers against his scar. "I see."

"No, no." She quickly approached him again. "That's not what I meant."

"It's okay. I used to think this scar marked me. The mark of the banished prince, cursed to chase the Avatar forever. But lately, I've realized I'm free to determine my own destiny, even if I'll never be free of my mark."

Katara looked at him. Then, slowly, she reached her hand down into her pocket. It closed around the vial Pakku had given her, so long ago. "Maybe you could be free of it."

He turned. "What?"

"I have healing abilities."

His voice dropped again, and he looked away. "It's a scar. It can't be healed."

Katara withdrew the vial and held it up. It glistened in the light of the crystals. "This is water from the Spirit Oasis at the North Pole. It has special healing properties, so I've been saving it for something important." She approached him. "I don't know if it would work, but…"

Hesitantly, she laid her fingers against his scar. At her touch, his eyes slid closed. The skin was rough and unevenly healed beneath her fingertips. He lifted his hand and clasped her wrist, drawing it away from his face.

"No," he said. "Don't waste it on me. I've accepted my mark. It's a part of me. Save it for something more important." He opened his eyes. The golden depths blazed with an intensity that made her cheeks warm. Tightening his grip on her wrist, he pulled her closer, so that her chest almost brushed his. Katara suddenly became aware of how much taller he was than her when he looked down into her eyes. She could feel his breath, cool against her face, and the scent of him made her head go light.

She swallowed. "I wish I could accept my scars so easily."

He lifted his other hand, without releasing her wrist, and brushed his knuckles lightly against her cheek. She shivered at the touch.

"I wish I could heal yours so easily," he whispered.

And then, before she knew what was happening, his face drew impossibly closer, his golden eyes burning into hers. Her eyelids fluttered. She had plenty of time to pull away. She could push him back. She could waterbend him across the cave for trying something like this. Or she could…

His lips met hers with gentle warmth. Katara let her eyes fall closed, losing herself to the scent of him, the feel of him, the taste of him. She moved her lips in return, gently taking his bottom lip and reciprocating his tentative kiss. In response he took her face in his hands and kissed her with such intensity that she gasped against his lips, curling her fists in his tunic. His hands threaded through her hair, brushing against the base of her neck, trailing down her back to curl around her waist, pressing her into him. Katara tilted her head back to deepen the kiss, her heart fluttering when his tongue teased against her lips, coaxing them open. His breath was warm and sweet in her mouth, tasting like spice and heat and passion. She lost herself then. Her arms slid up to tighten around his neck, threading her fingers together and pulling herself against him. She heard a low rumble in the back of his throat that sent an explosion of tingles shivering up her spine. Her body molded to his, her lithe curves melting against his muscles of coiled power, unabashedly conforming to his frame. His hands traveled up her back again to cup the back of her head, slipping through her hair as if enamored with its softness. Katara didn't need to break for breath. It was as if all the confusion, all the pain, all the frustration of the past several months were finally coming to a close, everything making sense as she stood here in Zuko's arms.

The end came all too soon. A rumble above them made them both stiffen. They broke apart, her arms still locked around his neck, his hands still entwined in her hair. The earth shuddered, as if some great monster was trying to break into their prison from the outside.

"Aang," she whispered. She felt Zuko tense beside her, and he drew back. She suddenly missed the warmth of his hands around the back of her neck. He looked at her, his golden eyes inscrutable, yet filled with a fathomless pain. Katara took a faltering step forward.

"Zuko…"

The cave wall exploded in a cloud of dust. A flash of red and tan streaked toward her, and before she could react two strong arms were flung around her, crushing her in a breathtaking hug.

"Katara," came the choked voice, muffled in her hair.

"Aang," she said, her own voice choked, for many different reasons, and wrapped her arms around his smaller frame. Over his shoulder, she looked up to see Zuko being embraced by his Uncle across the cave. His eyes didn't leave her, and she felt her own swim with tears.

No one could know of this. They were enemies. They couldn't… She closed her eyes. Somehow, Aang's embrace didn't feel as warm as it used to.

* * *

Just an hour later, Katara stood with a new batch of tears in her eyes—these of fury. Water whips curled around her hands like serpents, shimmering and swirling with deadly energy. Zuko stood just across the channel of water, glaring at her, two blazing swords of fire blazing at his fists.

That scumbag. She should have known he was only playing her. Talking about his mother back in that cave, playing her emotions, talking about honor like it was something he actually had. Only to turn coat and betray her again, striking Aang down with a blast of firebending and turning on her. Her eyes burned, and she swiped angrily at them, gritting her teeth. Zuko's face showed the same struggle. But the heat smoldering behind his golden eyes was a different kind of heat than the kind she'd seen back in the cave. This was a dangerous fire, one that would consume her until there was nothing left.

"I'd thought you'd changed," she cried, drawing back her water whips for another strike.

He narrowed his eyes. "I have changed."

He lunged forward again, severing one of her water arms in a vicious firebending slice. She gasped, feeling the electric current rippling up her arm. While she struggled to reform the whip, a gleeful yell made her head snap up. Azula surged forward, propelled by blue lightning, and launched a crackling jet of electricity toward her. Katara blocked it, but just barely.

Brother and sister banded together, and Katara found herself hopelessly outnumbered. Sweat broke out on her brow as she struggled to hold them off, but with Zuko's powerful fire blasts and Azula's deadly accurate lightning, she found herself flying backward through the air. She cried out as her skull cracked against a crystal mound, and slumped to the ground.

The last thing she was before she blacked out was Zuko, blurred by tears, staring down at her, an odd twisted look of pain on his face. And then her world went dark.

* * *

_One month later. _

Katara stood, glaring at Zuko from the doorway. He stood there, unaware of her presence, a faint smile on his face as he gazed out the window. Fleetingly she wondered what he could possibly be thinking about to make his lips tip upward in that endearing way… She shook herself, and cleared her throat.

Zuko spun around, instantly in a firebending stance. Katara arced an eyebrow, challenging him.

"Go ahead. Do it. We both know that's the real you."

He blinked, and dropped his arms. He lowered his gaze. "I'm sorry. I didn't know it was you."

Katara crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at him. "You might have everyone else buying your… transformation." She spat the word. "But you and I both know you've struggled with doing the right thing in the past." She approached him, putting as much threat into her icy gaze as she could muster. She tried to ignore the way his scent permeated her nostrils as she drew closer, a mix of cologne and spice and fire. She pressed the feeling away.

"So let me tell you something right now," she hissed. "If you take one step backward, one slip-up, give me one reason to think you might hurt Aang, and you won't have to worry about your destiny anymore. Because I'll make sure your destiny ends, right then and there… permanently."

Zuko stared at her, his face expressionless. Katara turned to go, but he caught her wrist. An electric shock went through her as their skin connected. She whirled around, twisting in his grip, but it was like iron.

"What," she snapped.

"Katara…" The sound of his voice almost broke her. It was hardly more than a rasp, soft and pleading. She tried to force her gaze away from his penetrating golden eyes, but found she couldn't. He tightened his grip on her wrist, pulling her closer. A thrill went through her as she remembered him doing that, not so long ago, in a very different situation. She pressed her hand, palm flat against his chest, to keep him from drawing her any nearer. Her hand trembled. She couldn't hold up this façade of coldness much longer.

"I'm truly sorry," he whispered. He slid a hand under her chin, tipping her head back to meet his gaze. "More sorry than I've ever been in my life. What I did was wrong. I betrayed you, right after you opened yourself up to trust me. It was a low move, one I don't deserve to be forgiven for."

Katara blinked at his sincerity. His thumb slid down her jaw, moving to trace the skin below her ear. She fought the warmth that threatened to overtake her.

"Even if you can never forgive me," he whispered. "I want you to know that I meant every word I said back in that cave. I don't ever want to hurt you again. I admire you… probably more than anyone else in this camp. You're strong, you're brave, you're beautiful. And I could never deserve you. But please… just know that I will never forgive myself for what I've done to you."

Katara stared at him for a long moment. Then the last of her resistance evaporated.

"Oh, Spirits," she whispered in defeat, then reached up to tangle her fingers in his hair, pulling his head down to crush her lips to his. He stiffened in surprise, and then his lips moved with hers, engaging in a perfect, gentle dance. His tongue slid past hers, warm and tantalizing. Katara lunged upward, throwing her legs around his waist and winding her arms around his neck. His hands slid to her thighs, supporting her against him as he tilted his head beneath hers to deepen the angle. A tear slipped from Katara's clenched eyes, falling onto his cheek. For a long, heady moment both lost themselves to the passionate kiss, wrapped in the warmth of one another. Then, by some unspoken consent, they both broke apart.

Zuko lowered Katara to the ground, his arms still wrapped around her waist. They were both breathing like they'd run a marathon. She leaned forward and buried her face in his chest, clutching his tunic for dear life.

"What are we doing, Zuko?" she whispered, the tears catching in her throat. Tears because she knew this couldn't be. _They _couldn't be. It was her and Aang. She couldn't abandon him for the Fire Nation prince. Couldn't betray him like that. He was the Avatar, after all. She had to help him save the world. Didn't she?

Zuko laid his chin on her head, closing his own eyes. "I don't know," he whispered back. His own voice had roughened, unshed tears tightening his throat. "We can't do this."

Katara nodded against his chest, just holding him tighter. Her shoulders began to shake, and he began to rub soothing circles on her back, hushing her with gentle words that could do nothing to fill the aching hollowness in her heart.

When they finally pulled apart, he leaned down and took her lips in a much softer kiss, filled with sorrow and regret. Katara felt a warm tear slide against her cheek that was not her own. After a long moment, she drew back, brushing her fingertips against his scar in mournful goodbye. Then, without another word, she pulled away and turned toward the door, not trusting herself to look back at him as she shut it softly behind her.

She sagged back against the closed door, buried her face in her knees and wept, completely unaware that a Fire Nation prince, on the other side, was doing the exact same thing.


	2. GUESS WHAT

**I am officially a published author!**

**NOW PLEASE HELP ME OUT. :)**

**My full published works are currently on Amazon Kindle. To all of you who have enjoyed my stores so far, I'd absolutely love it if you would read and review my life's masterpiece (something I've spent over six years on, and has been ten years in the coming). **

**The link to finding them will be posted on my twitter, tiffanyanorth. Just follow me and go to Amazon and look them up. :)**

**The finalized works are as follows:**

* * *

Book **1** of the _Crowns of Fire Trilogy_

_** ***** Crowns of Fire **_** by Tiffany North**

Book **2** of the _Crowns of Fire Trilogy _

_** ***** Dance of Dragons **_**by Tiffany North**

Book **3** of the _Crowns of Fire Trilogy _

_** ***** Stones of Shadow **_**by Tiffany North**

* * *

**This also means I can finally get back to fanfiction soon, as this has completely ruled my work life in publishing these books. :) **

**Many thanks to **_**hihazuki **_**for collaborative help on these novels' coverart, and overall help throughout the editing process! AND A GIANT THANK YOU TO ALL MY READERS OF THIS FANFICTION, WHO HAVE HELPED INSPIRE ME WITH YOUR GLOWING ENCOURAGEMENT AND PRAISE TO CONTINUE TO WRITE AND STRIVE FOR BIGGER THINGS. :)**

**Thank you so much! **

**I'll absolutely adore you (though I already do) if you go and read my brand new books (my first ever published!) **

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

—**Sunny**

**P.S. **

**As per request of _werewolf120, _I'll put in a tiny snippet of what these books are about.  
**

** Here is the book description from the first novel, on the back cover: **

**"**A prince with a dark past. A crippled orphan. A telepathic girl who was never meant to survive. A self-centered basketball star. Twin sisters struggling through college. And a little girl with faith strong enough to move mountains.

What happens when seven strangers from different worlds collide? Can they unite to save a realm oppressed by a tyrannical sorcerer?

Join a world where dragons roam free, centaurs battle for the forests, and mermaids thrive beneath deep blue lagoons. Legends are made, kingdoms war, and magic—dark and light—clashes while a reign of fear looms over the land.

Tiffany North weaves a compelling tale of hope and conflict, life and death, victory and loss. Follow seven heroes' unforgettable journey as they discover not only a strange new land, but their purpose in it.**"**

**They are all three on Amazon Kindle as of 21 hours ago (I'm so excited!) and I'd be head over heels thrilled if you bought and read them :) I couldn't make them free (some annoying Amazon policy says they have to make a profit from whatever I sell)-so I put them at the lowest possible price: 99 cents each. :) Soon I will have them available to be ordered in paperback as well.  
Thanks so much! Have a fantastic rest of your summer,  
-Sunny**


End file.
